justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
C’mon
"C'mon" by'' 'Ke$ha is featured on Just Dance 2014 and as a DLC on Just Dance 2015. Dancers '''P1 *A jade green jacket over a yellow jumpsuit *Her hair is neon pink *A neko-mimi (cat-eared) katiusha *Jade green socks up to the knee *Yellow sneakers P2 *It's a panda, most likely a male *Jade green bandages tied around his left leg and right hand *A light pink headband tied around his head *A gray sleeveless jean jacket *A hot pink dollar-sign-necklace Cmon coach 1 big.png|P1 Cmon coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The two appear to be at a dress-up party, and on a dance floor. Notable items are a chair with a pillow on it, a mat and a shaped table. The dancers are dancing in front of the crowd and silhouettes of other people can be seen performing various actions. The background changes color at different times. Mashup C'mon has a Sweat Mash-Up in the game that has to be bought for 5 Mojocoins. These are the dancers in order (no repeats): *Fame (JD1) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Disco Ball Head Dancer (JD2014) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) (JD2014) *Boomsday (JD3) *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) *Move Your Feet (JD2) Gold Moves Classic Mode There are two Gold Moves. Both dancers have one each. *'P1' = (Second GM); Jump up on the back of P2 and raise your arm. *'P2' = (First GM); Swing your arm upwards to your mouth. Sweat Mash-Up The Mashup has 2 Gold Moves. Gold Moves 1 & 2: Give a thumbs up. (Done with the dancer from Boomsday) (Not counted on Wii, Wii U, and PS3) C'mon MU GM 1.JPG|Gold moves 1 & 2 Battle C'mon has a battle against #thatPOWER 'that can be unlocked for 10 Mojocoins. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups ''C'mon ''is featured in the following Mashup: * Holding Out for a Hero '(Cray Cray Duet) Trivia *"Wine," "Hooters," "Gimme," "Lollipop," "Get it on" and "Screw" are censored. Oddly enough, "Budweiser" is not censored as it is, just like wine, an alcoholic beverage. *This is the most censored Ke$ha song in the entire series. *This was the final song to be revealed on the Soundless Quiz. *Reasons why P2 is a panda might be to resemble the music video, and the Ke$ha fanbase is dubbed "Animals". *In the preview of this song, the pictograms were green and red (indicating that the preview was beta). They are actually jade green and hot pink. Also, in the preview, the words "Hooters", "Gimme" and "Lollipop" weren't censored. *This is the 3rd song to have a character recycled. **However, this is the first to be recycled in the same game, and also the first to have it edited. **In this case, it was the panda (P2). *Both dancers also appear in Timber with different outfits. *The Gold Moves in the Mashup are not counted for the punctuation on remote controls (Wii, PS3, PS4 (PS Move remote version) and WII U), but it does on XBOX 360, PS4 (camera version) and XBOX ONE (those that require your body instead of a control). *This is one of the songs with an animal dancer. *The song won in Just Dance Awards on official Facebook page in 2 categories: Favorite Choreo and Funniest Coach. * The Panda is featured in Happy, located in the background on Just Dance 2015, but with a slightly altered costume. * In the Mashup, I Was Made For Lovin' You's Sweat dancer appears four times; this has never happened before in a non-themed Mashup. * The left dancer appears on the NTSC boxart with a different color scheme. * P2 is named "The Panda". Gallery cmon01.jpg CmonDLC2015.jpg cmon.jpg|C'mon cmonwins.png|Battle Mode File:CmonAward.jpg File:CmonAward2.jpg File:cmonjd2014.jpg|Beta Picture (notice the different colored pictograms) File:021017.jpg|The panda dancer, a fan favorite File:C'monMENU.png|"C'mon" in the menu Panda.png|Panda as a backup dancer in Happy c'montrailer.png|Another Beta C'monpanda.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 122.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Videos File:Ke$ha - C'Mon File:Just Dance 2014 - C'Mon - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - C'Mon (Sweat Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars-0 File:Ke$ha_-_C%27Mon_Just_Dance_2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Songs that won an award on Facebook Category:Duets Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with battles Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Beta Elements